Nocturnal Family
by Valentino9
Summary: During the night, the animatronics roam the diner, partaking in nightly antics as a family. First fanfic so it's not perfect. (Multi-chartered story full f oneshots. Contains a ton of family fluff, most Bonnie and Foxy.) Bonnie is a male in this story! Rated T for minor instances of language.
1. Night 1

**AN: **_Hi guys! This is my first fanfic! Sorry if I seem too cheery, I'm just super excited to post this!_

_I'm a pretty big FNAF fan, so I wanted to write a story about the game, so this story will be a series of one shots involving the animatronics in their night to night activities as a family (sorry if it seems to weird)! This story gives them the personalities I think they would have as well as them being anthropomorphic and alive (which I know has been done before)! Oh, this story also takes place in Fredbears Family Diner in the late seventies. Better not ramble longer than this..._

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Night 1 - Old<strong>

* * *

><p>Night had fallen again over Fredbear's Family Diner in 1978. The animatronics had, once again, changed somehow into their unusual anthropomorphic forms. On the small brick show stage stood the three main characters, Freddy the bear, Bonnie the bunny, and Chica the chicken. In the southernmost part of the building was the Pirate's Cove, where Foxy the fox pirate was stationed behind some tattered red curtains.<p>

Considering that this was a family diner, the animatronics' programming told them they were all family. During the night, however, they didn't need their old AI to tell them that, they already considered themselves one. Freddy considered himself the paternal father of sorts, as he was the programmed to be the oldest and he was the tallest, standing at 6'3". He was calm and serious and fairly cold and distant, however. He found himself staying on the show stage for most of the night, recollecting thoughts and awaiting sunrise.

Bonnie, though technically one of the older animatronics, was actually programmed to be the youngest. He was only 5'7", making him the shortest out of all of them. He was oblivious and carefree, and fairly energetic, which made the others happy to have him around, though he could be annoying at times.

Chica was slightly taller than Bonnie at 5'9". She was very cheerful, caring, and optimistic when it came to being with others. She was also a pretty talented chef in the kitchen, as her AI allowed her to help the chefs during the day prepare food.

Foxy was almost as tall as Freddy, being 5'10". He was kind yet mischievous, and he loved to annoy Freddy. He did, however, show immense care for the rabbit and chicken, as Freddy wasn't out and about much, treating them like customers when they came to his cove in the day. He did, however, feud with Chica a lot, in typical 'brother-and-sister' style.

Said fox was rummaging through old wooden crates in the back of the cove. The attraction had been opened for a little over a year by this point, and the children loved it during the day. The crates had old stuff that hadn't been used since opening day, and Foxy was pretty curious as to what's been left out of his act for the past 12 months. A light brushing sound from behind stopped him however. He turned to find the source. The curtains were parted a bit, letting some moonlight in. In the small streak of light, a silhouette came into view.

"Good morning...err, good night, I guess."

The fox smiled and wagged his tail a bit as Bonnie strolled into the cove.

"Aye, how ye be doin' Bon?" He asked, leaning against a crate.

"Well, Chica's making food and Freddy won't do anything, so I'm bored." The rabbit whined.

"Don' say yer bored! Don' ya know who yer talkin' too?" Foxy bantered. The rabbit lit up instantly.

"Oh yeah! You're a pirate!" He said.

"Tha' I am, lad!" Foxy pulled over a stool for the rabbit to sit on. "Please, take a seat."

Bonnie sat down on the stool and smiled at the fox, his expression full of curiosity and wonder. He couldn't help but blush as the rabbit fidgeted eagerly in the stool. He quickly launched into one of his tall tales.

"It was a long time ago, many many MANY years ago! Maybe one thousand! A million even!" The rabbit 'ooed' in interest. "I was sailin' through Davy Jones' Locker when he cornered me."

"Who?!" The rabbit asked eagerly.

"Why Blackbeard, o' course!" Bonnie gasped as Foxy continued. "Tha' scumbag scoundrel trapped me ship in a whirlpool, trying ta steal me loot! Just when he thought he had me, I ripped off his pantaloons!" The rabbit laughed and slapped his knee.

"He was so embarrassed that I had enough time to kick him into the whirlpool and sail ta safety!" Foxy finished.

"Wow! You're so cool, Foxy!" Bonnie exclaimed. Foxy blushed and patted his head.

"Why thank ya, laddie."

"I can't believe someone so old can remember that far back!" The rabbit exclaimed. Foxy stopped and took his hand away.

"Eh...wha' did ya say?"

"Ya know, you're like, a thousand or a million years old. You're a geezer if ya ask me." Bonnie said. "I mean, you're so old, that-" He stopped, seeing Foxy cross his arms and his eyes glisten in the moonlight. Immediately the rabbit started to sweat, regretting his choice of words.

"So...ya think I'm old?" Foxy grinned deviously as he took a step forward towards the rabbit, towering over him. Bonnie fell back off of the chair onto the hard wooden floor.

"Uh, n-no! Th-Thats not what I meant at all, r-really!" Bonnie chuckled sheepishly as he backed away from the fox, trying to keep distance.

"I'll have ya know, matey, that we pirates never get old." Foxy's voice was slow and menacing as he neared Bonnie. The pirate removed his hook and set it aside, flexing the fingers on his right hand. The rabbit backed up until he fell out of the cove, where he scooted against a table. Foxy loomed over him on the edge of the stage. He let out a strange yet mischievous laugh. "Ye better run matey, cause I be comin' for that booty!"

Bonnie scrambled to his feet and threw himself under one of the tables, then ran for his life, ducking under tables to try and evade his pirate pursuer. He knew he'd be caught quickly if he wasn't nimble. Foxy was incredibly fast, faster than all of them.

Chica had exited the kitchen carrying a box of pizza as Bonnie whisked by her. She blinked after him as Foxy rushed by, stealing the box. She glared at him and walked back into the kitchen. As she did, the chicken laughed to herself.

'Those two...' She thought. 'They really do love each other like brothers.' She smiled at the thought.

The kids area of the diner was a place Bonnie frequented often, sometimes accompanied by the older fox. He rushed inside and looked around. It was a huge room with padded purple flooring and blue walls, with ball pits, arcade machines, and one of those ceiling mazes where you have to climb to the top and find a slide down. Seeing it as his only option of hiding, he sprinted across the room and up the stairs of it. His body wasn't the size of a child's body, however, getting him stuck in one of the tubes. He blushed in frustration and embaressment as he tried to squeeze his way out.

"Aye, laddie, don' think ye can hide from me."

Bonnie held his breath as he looked out one of the windows in the tube that overlooked the room. He saw Foxy looking around, before looking up at the window. He immediately ducked down, though he feared it was too late. Indeed it was, as Foxy's footsteps started up the stairs. The maze had slides in each corner of the room and spread all across the ceiling. It would be easy to get lost in, making it a challenge for Foxy to find him.

The rabbit squirmed through the tubes until he got to a circular one that had fake race car wheels in them with an overlooking window, and it was designed like a space shuttle. Bonnie often came here at times to think of he ever wanted peace and quiet, as the thought of space excited and overwhelmed him at the same time. The only problem with his sphere was the straight tube that lead to it, making it no escape if the pirate fox located him.

Sadly, the fox knew just where his prey was hiding.

His yellow eyes lit up the end of the tube as Bonnie shivered. They disappeared before Foxy lunged out of the darkness at Bonnie, pinning him down onto the food.

"Caught ya!" He exclaimed as he laughed. Bonnie fidgeted and squirmed, worried at what the fox would do. Then he felt something strange as he started giggling uncontrollably, unable to stop. The pirate had started tickling his stomach as he kept the rabbit pinned down.

"H-Hey! C-Cut that out!" The rabbit pleaded as the fox tickled him faster, making him laugh more and more. Foxy smiled and couldn't help but laugh alongside him, happy to see the younger one smile. He stopped and hugged the rabbit, letting him catch his breath.

"Don' ever call me old again, matey."

"Y-Yeah. T-Totally." The rabbit panted. "Don't do that again, please."

"Wha', this?" The fox prodded at the rabbit's sides, making him giggle.

"J-Just quit it!" Bonnie playfully shoved the fox, who shoved back. The rabbit landed with a thud on the floor of he sphere, and they both laughed it up.

Then the sphere shook a bit. It couldn't handle their combined weight any more, as it began to give way.

'Damn it!' Foxy thought. Bonnie scrambled to get out of the sphere but to no avail. The piece of the maze detached before he could reach the exit. Quickly, the fox grabbed Bonnie and held him close and tight, pressing himself against the wall of the sphere. It silently fell before loudly crashing into the floor. The two lay still, breathing heavily.

"Are...Are ye okay, Bon?" Foxy asked in concern.

"I'm...I'm fine." Bonnie panted. "What about you?"

"I be fine." Foxy smiled at the rabbit. "Pirates are tough! We don' ever get hurt!" They chuckled as they got out of the damaged structure.

Then Freddy and Chica rushed into the room. Freddy held his hat as he slid inside, his eyes widening.

"Crimeny, what happened?!" The bear exclaimed.

The rabbit and fox exchanged glances and just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>-END OF NIGHT 1-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Yay! First story up and running! Geez I'm too cheerful..._

_Please give me any feedback, I'd love to hear it! You can ask any questions, maybe even suggest a one-shot!_

_That's all! See ya soon!_

_~Valentino9_


	2. Night 2

**AN: **_Wow, another chapter this quickly! Didn't plan on getting another Oneshot out today, but what the hey!_

_Another one revolving around Bonnie and Foxy. God those two are my faves._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_PS Sorry for my sucky attempt at pirate talk. I should probably watch a pirate movie to do some research._

* * *

><p><strong>Night 2 - Colorful Pirate Lingo<strong>

* * *

><p>The first night finished, and after another successful day shift in the diner, night had fallen once again. Bonnie was about to enter the cove when he heard Freddy's voice inside.<p>

"...you just don't know when to let up, do you?" The bear said. "You broke equipment made for the children."

"Aye, me and Bon are children." The pirate fox teased, smirking. "Yer children, anyway." He chuckled to himself while Freddy glared. "Don' get yer panties in a twist, Frederick. It's no big deal." Freddy sighed.

"You know what? You're grounded for the night." He said bluntly. "No leaving the cove and causing trouble."

"Ye aren't me pirate father, Fred, ye can't tell me wha' ta do." Foxy retorted.

"You're grounded, that's final." Freddy said. "If I catch you outside, I'll put you backstage with the spare parts and lock the door." He angrily left the cove to return to the stage. Foxy crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the bear as he left. Bonnie slipped in to find the pirate fox sitting against the back wall, pouring with both of his arms crossed. He saw the rabbit and lit up slightly.

"You okay, laddie?" The pirate asked. "Freddy chew ya out?"

"I'm fine." The rabbit replied, sitting in front of the fox. "What about you?"

"I be grounded for the night." Foxy answered, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry, lad."

"For what?" Bonnie asked.

"I got us in trouble, I didn' mean ta." The fox replied.

"Don't be sorry, I had fun." The rabbit smiled.

"Ya did...?" The pirate asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah! It was so cool how we both ended up falling, like in one of your pirate stories!" He said. "Plus, you kept me from getting hurt while we fell. I gotta thank you for that." Foxy smiled and blushed, his tail wagging slightly.

"Aw, thanks lad." He said, hugging the rabbit. "Ya really are a great matey." Bonnie blushed back. They pulled away and looked around.

"So...we can't do much." Foxy muttered.

"We can't break out of the cove..." Bonnie said. "But we can break out, if ya know what I mean!"

"Wha do ya-" Foxy stopped himself, seeing the rabbit's grin. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, hardy har, very funny. Break out in ta song an' dance." The rabbit laughed a bit as Foxy glared. "I got news for ya, Bon, we pirates don' sing, nor do we dance."

"Yeah, neither do I." Bonnie said.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Foxy smirked. "I see ya on the stage during the day, dancing and singing while ya play tha' guitar o' yours." He laughed while Bonnie blushed and glared at him.

"I-It's in my programming! I d-don't really like doing it!" The rabbit stammered. The fox continued to laugh while Bonnie fidgeted slightly, blushing harder.

"Aye, don' worry abou' it, lad." Foxy said, taking a breath. "Remember me opening day?" Bonnie stopped blushing and thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah...you played that fish bone guitar or whatever and danced for he kids while singing a pirate song, then told them all stories and stuff." He said.

"Yeah, I did tha' stuff." The fox confirmed, blushing a bit. "Embarrassing day for me, lad."

"I thought you looked cool." Bonnie smiled. "I felt nervous that night cause I couldn't wait to meet you, like I was about to talk to some big celebrity or something."

"Aye, ye were sweatin' buckets, lad." Foxy chuckled. "Ye were all strange when I first arrived."

"You were strange to us." Bonnie said. "Say, where is that guitar of yours anyway?"

"Somewhere in a box aroun' here." The fox answered. "I don' think I'd be good at it anymore, Bon."

"Nonsense! I'm sure you'll be great if you tried it again!" The rabbit said. He sprinted over to one of the boxes while the fox watched. He rummaged around inside of them before pulling out the old guitar. It was covered in dust, which he blew off. He handed it off to the older fox.

"I don' know, lad." He muttered.

"You'll be fine! Come on, just play it!" Bonnie pushed.

Foxy took a breath and strummed the guitar with his non-hook hand, playing a small tune. Without realizing, the fox continued and hummed along to the tune. He stopped and blushed when he realized Bonnie was clapping.

"You sound great!" The rabbit praised.

"Ya really think so?" Foxy asked. He smiled as the rabbit nodded yes. "Ya really are good for a smile, laddie." Bonnie smiled before having an idea.

"Try playing it with your hook!" He said. "You did it opening day to impress the children! Try it again!"

"Bon, it's been a few years since tha' day. I don' think I can do it like tha' anymore." Foxy said.

"Come on, just try it! Unless you wanna be no fun like Freddy?" The rabbit pouted as he questioned the fox.

"Uh, no, I'll give it a go! Anything to keep Ya entertained, Bon!" The pirate fox smiled sheepishly as Bonnie rolled his eyes. He strummed the strings with his hook hand, and immediately all of the strings snapped.

"Ah son of a bitch." Foxy snapped. He stopped as soon as he spoke and looked at Bonnie sheepishly. The young rabbit raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh...Foxy? What's a 'bitch'?" He asked. Freddy never used vulgar terms, Chica was too cheerful most of the time to use such words (typically when she was mad she would use them), and Foxy tried his best not to use words as bad as those around Bonnie, who didn't know the 'bad words' due to being programmed to be young and kid friendly.

"It's, uh..." Foxy chuckled sheepishly. "It's another word for 'lady', Bon." The rabbit beamed.

"Oh, okay!" He got up and began to leave the cove. "I'll be back, I wanna see what the others are up to!" Before Foxy could stop the rabbit, he was gone. Sighing, the fox rested his head on his hand.

"Well shit." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"Hiya Chica!" Bonnie greeted the chicken as he strolled into the kitchen. Chica nearly jumped at the sound of Bonnie approaching from behind.<p>

"Gah! Don't scare me like that!" She said.

"Oh, sorry..." Bonnie apologized. Chica pet his head as she walked past, bringing a smile to his face.

"Sorry hon, I can't entertain you right now." She said. "I'm busy right now with making tomorrow's pizza."

"It's fine, Foxy's already keeping me entertained." Bonnie smiled.

"That pirate can entertain anyone, hon." Chica smiled, walking by again to reach the ovens. "Of course he can be annoying sometimes."

"I don't think he's annoying." Bonnie disagreed. "And calling someone annoying is not how a bitch should talk."

Chica dropped the boxes she was carrying as her eyes widened. She grabbed Bonnie and brought him to her face angrily.

"What did you just call me?!" She yelled.

"Geez, what's wrong? I just called you a bitch, that's all!" The rabbit protested, getting uncomfortable in the chickens grasp. "Foxy taught me that word! It means lady!" He looked fearfully into her eyes. Chica gasped, then softened a bit and let go.

"Sorry hon, didn't mean to get riled up." She looked at Bonnie with strict eye contact. "Don't ever say that word again, okay? It doesn't mean what you think it means."

"Okay..." Bonnie muttered.

"Now don't tell this to Freddy or he'll rag on ya like there's no tomorrow." Chica said. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna have a word with that pirate." She walked out of the kitchen sighing, making her way to Pirate's Cove.

As she entered, she saw Foxy sitting against the back wall. He looked up to greet her, but she interrupted.

"Why did you tell him that word?" Chica crossed her arms and glared daggers into te fox.

"It was a slip o' the tongue, lassie!" Foxy protested, standing up and holding his hands up in defense. "Honest!"

"Oh don't you 'lassie' me, pirate!" Chica retorted. "That rabbit is still young as hell! You think he'll be damn fine if you teach him those words?"

"Look, chicken, I don' plan on fightin' here, it was a mistake, okay?" Foxy glared back.

"Just don't say those words around him, ya bastard." Chica said.

"Ya don' have ta go tha' far, lass." The pirate fox crossed his arms.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was listening from behind the curtains. He heard tons of new words, but he didn't know which were bad or which were good. Of course, Chica and Foxy did fight a lot, so he assumed that these were casual terms they used. He smiled and walked up to Freddy on stage.

"Oh, hello Bonnie." Freddy greeted without smiling.

"Hiya Freddy! You're looking like a great piece of hell tonight, ya damn bastard!" Bonnie beamed as he spoke. Freddy felt shocked and surprised that the young rabbit would speak such vulgar terms in front of him. Of course, he never taught him those words, so it could only have meant one thing.

"**CHICA. FOXY. SHOW STAGE, NOW."** The bear shouted angrily.

The fox and chicken stopped their arguing and stared at the angered bear through the cracked open curtains. They sighed.

"I should get a different matey."

"I need to talk quieter."

* * *

><p><strong>-END OF NIGHT 2-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_And end of Night 2! Damn it I'm super over the top happy again._

_Again, sorry if you find the story kinda weird! I don't really care though, cause I like the story and that's all that matters, right? I really only care if ya like it! In that case, thanks!_

_I enjoy all feedback!_

_~Valentino9_


End file.
